


牧羊少年

by SweetOrange94



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	牧羊少年

（一）  
心心发现，不知道什么时候起，自己的羊群里多了一只小羊。  
羊群的每一只羊都有专属的铭牌，铭牌上刻着序号，从1到30。而那只小羊的铭牌上刻着61，心心便唤它六一。

（二）  
六一很黏心心。  
羊群在前面走，六一只跟在心心后头；羊群吃草时，六一就窝在心心身边打盹。心心每晚去河边洗澡六一也会跟着去，杵在岸边一动不动地盯着心心，心心被盯得不好意思了便忍不住嗔怪道“非礼勿视”，尽管知道六一听不懂。  
六一偶尔有些调皮。  
有时会在心心洗澡时悄悄地把心心的衣服衔到草丛里藏起来，让心心光着身子在岸边好一顿找；有时还会在心心穿衣服时去拱心心裸露在外的软乎乎的屁屁。  
心心是个好脾气，面对淘气的六一也只是笑着呼噜呼噜毛，两个可爱的小酒窝都跑出来。

（三）  
相处的时间长了，心心认为六一是一只通人性的小羊，便把六一当成可以交心的好友。  
心心会坐在干草垛上，与六一一起数夜空中的星星，给六一讲小时候妈妈给自己讲过的故事，与六一分享自己甜滋滋又酸溜溜的心情。  
“我第一次见到他是在集市上哩，他是我见过的最好看的人儿。”  
“他的眼睛极好看，桃花花瓣似的。他呀，他就是天神阿波罗。”  
“他会不会也注意到我了呢？”随即，心心自嘲一笑，“我这种普通人，他怎么会注意到我呢。”  
然而，心心自顾自的沉浸在思绪里，并没有察觉这一晚的六一好像兴致不高，出奇的安静。

（四）  
心心没想到，时隔很久的自渎被六一给撞见了。  
娇柔的乳头被自己揉弄的充血挺立，粉嫩的一根也被抚弄的水淋淋的。  
脑内幻想着此刻疼爱自己的是那红发的阿波罗，心中那股痒意更盛，奈何始终不得纾解之道。  
看到墙上映照出的影子，心心才后知后觉自己大敞着双腿的狼狈被六一尽收眼底。  
六一直勾勾地盯着心心胯间，心心赧然，一时之间不知该如何动作。  
直到龟头被舔弄的酥麻感席卷全身，心心才反应过来，六一居然钻进了自己的衣袍下摆！  
胯下的小可怜被六一舔奶似的舔着，心心爽得甚至想用腿夹住六一的脑袋。  
“六一，六一。”心心扑棱着腿，  
六一探出脑袋来，似是不舍又疑惑地看着心心。  
心心决定暂时抛弃羞耻心，直起身来，捧着白花花的乳凑到六一嘴边，乳头蹭着六一的嘴边，示意六一也帮忙止一下这里的痒。

（五）  
或许六一真的是天赋异禀吧。心心觉得光是舔舐根本无法填满内心的空缺，六一竟像是知晓他心意一般嘬吸起来。  
“六一，六一，不要急嘛，慢点喝~没人跟你抢，都是你的~”  
乳头处间或传来的轻微刺痛感让心心越发烧了脑子，他觉得自己宛如一只母羊，用自己的奶哺育着六一。  
痒意蔓延到后穴，未经人事的后穴仿佛也想得到照顾般，穴口不断收缩着，似乎迫不及待吞入什么狠狠搅弄一番。  
什么都好，只要能止住这股痒意。  
心心嘤咛一声，微微推开六一的脑袋，脱力地倒在草垛上。  
“唔……如果你是人类就好了。”  
话音刚落，心心感觉一双大手握住了自己的脚踝，掌心的热度像是要灼伤他一般。  
“宝贝儿，阿拉丁神灯来实现你的愿望了。”

（六）  
阿波罗怎么会在这？还有，六一去哪了？  
此时心心大脑一片混沌，难道真的是神灯听见了自己的愿望？可是他没有神灯呀。  
阿波罗的手指很长，指节也好宽，仅是探入一指，心心就疼得沁出一身薄汗。但是柔弱的后穴仿佛有自己的思想，吸着手指不放。  
“疼……”心心嗫嚅道。  
“可是宝贝儿的这里却告诉我很痒呢。”说着，探入的指在甬道里抠挖着，刚刚没能释放的前端被刺激得射出一股精水来。  
心心羞得眼里含了一包泪，紧咬住下唇不知所措地看着阿波罗。  
阿波罗细细地啄吻着心心的脸颊，像是对待小宝宝一般，安抚着心心的不安，手下耐心地开拓着那尚未有人到访的秘境，为长驱直入做准备。  
心心情动，双臂揽住阿波罗的后颈，大胆地吻上对方的唇。  
阿波罗动作一顿，随即从善如流地吮住那主动邀请的舌尖。  
“痒……你帮帮我……”心心逐渐招架不住阿波罗的吻，微微施力隔着对方结实的胸膛。  
阿波罗却似得逞一笑，毫不客气地一把撕下心心的衣袍，说：“你这衣服我早就想撕掉了，碍事得很。”

（七）  
朴灿烈最近像个情窦初开的大傻瓜。大魔王的得力助手都暻秀在日记中写道。  
大魔王朴灿烈，擅火术，有着一头张扬的红发。  
尽管朴灿烈是大魔王，但与别的大魔王不一样，朴灿烈每天除了锻炼一身腱子肉就是拉着都暻秀唠三界八卦。做过最出格的事情，也不过是冲好看的男孩吹声口哨。  
某一天，朴灿烈去了趟人间溜达回来，都暻秀就感觉朴灿烈不太对劲。三天两头往人间跑就算了，在家也是有事没事就捧着脸笑得荡漾。  
暗中观察一段时间后，都暻秀得出结论：朴灿烈是个恋爱傻瓜。

（八）  
“宝贝儿，你都不知道，你穿那身衣裳有多招人。”餍足的朴灿烈搂着心心感叹道。  
“呜呜呜你看你把我的衣服都撕成什么样了，你赔我！”心心乖乖地窝在朴灿烈怀里，闻言不由得瞪了朴灿烈一眼。  
经历了高潮的心心浑身都粉粉的，尤其那张小脸，宛如一只鲜嫩的水蜜桃，又憨又媚。  
然而小宝贝却不知自个儿有多勾人儿，一眼电得朴灿烈身子都酥了。于是朴灿烈翻身把小宝贝压住，恶劣地说：“天知道每次我看你放羊的时候，圆滚滚的小屁股就被那身衣裳包着，我有多想把那些布料全部撕下。”  
“你这个坏人还偷看我！”虽然被摸得很舒服，但是嘴上绝不能认输。  
“我还看你洗澡蹭你的小屁股呢，你怎么不说？”  
“你……你是六一？”心心惊讶地瞪圆了眼。  
“谁让我的小新娘是个害羞的牧羊少年呢，只能先变成羊来接近你了。”  
“谁说要做你的新娘了！你这么坏，我不要！”心心嗔着转过头去。  
朴灿烈再次把自己送入心心的身体，无奈地笑着说：“在集市我看到你了，又漂亮又可爱。悄悄跟着你回家，还经常来偷看你放羊，好喜欢你，心想着一定要把你娶回家。”  
“哼，你说你喜欢我，那你知道我的名字吗？”  
被这可爱劲儿逗笑，朴灿烈握住心心柔嫩的小手，爱怜地在无名指落下一吻。  
“张艺兴，朴灿烈好喜欢你。”

 

end


End file.
